


Long nights on scholarly flights

by Yekulan



Series: Dothkah [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Development, Original Character(s), Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yekulan/pseuds/Yekulan
Summary: A opening for my character, Yekulan, where one of the characters goals is revealed and one of her pets introduced.





	Long nights on scholarly flights

Yekulan sat in front of her desk, rubbing her temples in frustration as she poured over another book of ancient geometry. Scholar magic, an enigma at best for those without a soul stone to mystically grant the memories of the long deceased or diseased. 

"I don't understand, the angles shouldn't produce that effect unless there's a way to calculate the flow differently…" Muttering to herself as one hand moved from her temple to a fountain pen, dipping it gingerly in ink before trying to scrawl a new equation to explain the anomaly in the codex in front of her. After long moments of metal scratching at the paper, Yekulan sighed heavily with a small shake of her head. "No, that doesn't work either, the result is completely different." Turning her head to look at the codex more clearly she stared long and hard at it in hopes of an answer jumping out at her. "Fuhina Hina, if only you weren't long dead or driven mad; I'd ask you how in the hells this spell works." 

Her woes interrupted as a small black nose wedged itself under her elbow to peek out under her armpit. "Sanctity, how did you know I needed you?" Smiling as she sat up and reached around her side to pull the topaz carbuncle up into her lap. "You wouldn't happen to know how to cast Adloquium would you?" She asked only to watch the carbuncle tilt it's head curiously at her, nose quivering with each hasty breath. "I figured as much…" Sighing once more as she sat back in the chair to pet the carbuncle further, pondering the seemingly countless pages of failed equations scrawled with ink in front of her.

"I should probably try to get some sleep, huh? Big day tomorrow meeting the Sylph's and all." Hands reaching up to scratch long fluffy ears, watching Sanctity's eyes close happily. "Got to be on my toes, I hear they're quite the rowdy bunch of tricksters. Might even put you lot to shame." The stern look she received from the topaz carbuncle put a smile on her face. "I'm only joking; no one could possibly be as mischievous as you three." Ruffling the carbuncles fur atop their head as it relaxed, knowing its throne was safe. "Come on now, it's your turn to share the bed with me."

With a gentle pat, the carbuncle hopped off her lap and rushed for the messy bed in the corner, eagerly digging its nose into the covers before burrowing into the blankets, easily consuming the majority of the mattress. "Hey now, scoot over and make some room for me by the time I'm out of the bathroom." Ordering some semblance of control over the carbuncle that begrudgingly complied as Yekulan made her way into the bathroom. When the Au Ra returned she was in her pajamas, happily crawling into bed and pulling the covers over herself and Sanctity who hastily curled up against her. "Good night Sanctity. Sweet dreams…"


End file.
